Dazai X Chuuya
by O'ss. Finw
Summary: Envoyé par la mafia portuaire, Nakahara Chuuya part à la rencontre de l'Agence pour une affaire seulement connue de cette dernière. Alors qu'il s'attend à rencontrer plusieurs de ses ennemis, il tombe nez à nez avec un pendu sur le lieu de rendez-vous.


Le patron m'a envoyé derrière une ancienne usine pour rencontrer l'Agence. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Je vais bien vite le savoir. J'attends donc depuis maintenant 30 minutes. Toujours personne. Je commence à m'impatienter. Je suis peut être venu 20 minutes à l'avance mais ils ont 10 minutes de retard au moins. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ils ne sont vraiment pas sérieux là-bas. J'entends un soudain fracas dans l'usine. Je rentre lentement, sur mes gardes. Des poutres et des tonneaux sont tombés. Je m'approche, étonné. Ce n'est certainement pas le vent qui les a renversé. Je relève rapidement la tête et aperçois un truc gigoter au plafond. Ne me dites pas que c'est "ce truc"...

 **\- Tu n'es pas sérieux toi là-haut ?!**

Le corps bouge de moins en moins. C'est énervé que j'utilise mon pouvoir pour atteindre le haut du bâtiment. Il s'est réellement pendu ce crétin fini. Je sors une lame et vise en plein de la corde pour la couper et laisser cet andouille se fracasser au sol. Je viens ensuite me poser sur cette poutre en hauteur. Je le vois assis au sol, me fixant.

 **\- oh ? Chuuya~ c'est donc toi qui m'a fait tombé !**  
 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fous tout seul ici Dazai ? Tu espérais que je te trouve n'est-ce pas ?**

Et il se met à rire comme un idiot. Je saute en plein sur lui pour en profiter. Il a baissé sa garde alors je vais bien pouvoir le tabasser un bon coup. Sauf que, lorsque j'arrive à lui, il se place bien en dessous de moi et ouvre les bras. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à cet idiot ?! Je tombe en plein contre lui et je me sens serré encore et encore. C'est dégoûtant...

 **\- Lâche-moi abruti !**  
 **\- Chuuya tu es si méchant~**  
 **\- J'ai du travail moi, arrête de faire l'enfant !**

Il me relâche, pensif. Je soupire et le rassure immédiatement. Je lui explique que je dois rencontrer son Agence à deux balles.

 **\- Alors c'est toi qui a été envoyé ? Quelle coïncidence !**

J'y crois pas, c'est lui que je dois me taper ? Quelle journée de merde.. Et son vieux sourire niais commence à m'énerver.

 **\- plutôt que me fixer avec cet air bêta, dis-moi pourquoi je suis ici, en train de perdre mon temps.**  
 **\- Je vois que ce bon vieux patron est toujours d'une grande aide !**

Pourquoi est-ce que je le sens mal ?

 **\- Parle, j'ai pas que ça à faire !**  
 **\- Bien, bien ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer pour que tu me dises ce que tu en penses. Je n'ai pas voulu alarmer tout le monde et pour être plus discret, je ne le garde jamais avec moi.**  
 **\- Qu'est ce que tu prépare toi encore ?**

Il sourit calmement sans me répondre et trace sa route. Bien, bien, bien, je vais devoir le suivre jusque chez lui j'imagine. D'ailleurs je ne suis jamais allé chez lui. Je soupire et me mets en route également. Je suis un peu derrière mais je le garde bien en vue pour ne pas me perdre. Heureusement qu'il ne passe pas par les endroits les plus bondés. Avec sa grosse tête d'abruti fini, il cache bien son brin d'intelligence. En plus avec ses suicides à répétition.. nous voilà 20 minutes plus tard, devant chez lui. C'est sobre, rien d'extravagant malgré son personnage. Pas de corde, pas de médicament, pas de vierge de fer, son appartement est absolument normal. Ça me surprend un peu d'ailleurs. Je le suis jusque dans sa chambre qui est banale, comme le reste.

 **\- Attends moi ici, je reviens vite.**

Je me poste face au lit. Au-dessus de celui-ci, il y a quelque photos. Des photos de lui et deux autres hommes dont je ne me rappelle que les noms, avec certains employés de la mafia et de l'Agence. Il y en a même une avec moi et Akutagawa. Je soupire, je ne le comprendrai jamais. J'entends la porte se fermer.

 **\- Tu as mis le temps dis donc.**

La lumière s'éteint. Je me retourne en fronçant les sourcils. Que se passe-t-il encore ? Dazai n'est pas là ? Il m'a enfermé dans la chambre ? Je m'avance vers la porte mais avant que je ne puisse toucher la poignée de la porte, une main agrippe mon épaule et me tire en arrière. Je tombe sur le lit et n'ai pas le temps de me débattre. Le voilà à cheval sur mon bassin, tenant fermement mes poignets. Je ne riposte pas, pourquoi me fatiguer ?Mon pouvoir ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité à cause du sien.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?**  
 **\- Tu n'as pas vu l'annonce je suppose.**  
 **-Hein ?**

L'annonce ? Le patron m'a simplement demander de retrouver l'Agence, c'est tout. Est-ce que ce gars a tout préparé pour me capturer ? Ça m'étonne de sa part. Ce n'est pas pour me capturer.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**  
 **\- Ahhhhh mais Chuuya, ne soit pas si impatient~**

Il sort des menottes de la poche de sa veste et s'amuse à les faire tourner sur son index. Mais c'est quoi son problème ?! J'attrape son col et tente de le renverser sur le côté mais j'entends un clic. Je relève légèrement la tête et vois une main déjà menottée. Je suis dans la merde. Un deuxième clic. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je grogne légèrement en tirant sur celles-ci. Si cet idiot de Dazai n'avait pas son anti-pouvoir, j'aurais pu m'en sortir sans problème. Mais cette situation m'est familière. Je ne dis rien et tourne la tête sur le côté, fuyant son regard.

 **\- Tiens ? Tu ne te rebelles pas ?**  
 **\- À quoi bon ? Tu me sors par les yeux mais je ne peux rien faire de toutes façons.**  
 **\- Ahah moi aussi je t'aime !**

Je grogne et rougis légèrement. Ça fait bien longtemps que ça n'est pas arrivé. 1 ans ? 2 ans ? Plus peut-être ? Quand il a quitté la mafia, j'ai refusé un moment à lui adresser la parole. Puis j'ai fini par céder et maintenant, notre relation ressemble pas mal à celle que l'on avait à l'époque. Mais ça fait un bail que "ça" n'est pas arrivé.

 **\- Dis Chuuya..**  
 **\- Mh ?**  
 **\- Est-ce que tu as un partenaire ?**

Je plante mon regard dans le sien ce qui n'a pas l'air suffisant comme explication.

 **\- J'en ai eu un pendant un moment mais il est devenu mon ennemi. Va savoir pourquoi. C'est un parfait idiot.**  
 **\- Aaaah mais ce n'est pas très gentil ça Chuuyaaaaaaa !**

Il utilise un ton plaintif. Il sait que je lui en veut encore. Il tire sur mon manteau sans aucune douceur et arrache les boutons de ma chemise. J'ouvre de grands yeux en rougissant. Pourquoi est-il si violent ? Je serre les dents, montrant que je suis énervé. Je vais devoir m'en racheter une a cause de lui. Puis il sort un de mes couteaux de ma poche. Je grogne davantage les sourcils.

 **\- et bien tu vas souffrir mon cher amant. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller doucement.**

Pourquoi ?Je l'interroge du regard mais il reste totalement impassible. Il fait glisser la pointe le long de mon ventre en appuyant bien. Je me mords la lèvre pour retenir ma douleur. Le sang ne tarde pas à s'échapper de la plaie. Il est complètement malade. Il défait mon pantalon et le fait rapidement glisser jusqu'à mes chevilles. Il semble s'impatienter. Et je ne bande pas pour autant. La lame descend de mon bas ventre à mon caleçon qui cède sous son tranchant. Et un slip en moins. Dois-je refaire toute ma garde robe à cause de cette enflure ? En plus il appuie bien pour me faire saigner.

 **\- Tu vas me le payer.**  
 **\- Tu sais que tu vas prendre cher, n'aggrave pas ton cas.**

Pourquoi je ne lui demande pas simplement d'être plus doux ou ce qui le met dans cet état ? La fierté. Et il le sait. Il sait également que face à lui, cette fierté tourne toujours en ridicule. "Ma petite vierge effarouchée" me nomme-t-il souvent. J'essaie de me débattre avec mes jambes mais ça ne sert à rien comme il est assis dessus. Cependant mes mouvement l'agacent un peu plus. Il plante soudainement le poignard dans le lit, juste à côté de ma hanche, lame en ma direction. Je me tiens donc tranquille pour ne pas plus me couper. Lui alors..

 **\- Je te déteste..**

Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il caresse ma plaie sur mon ventre et remonte jusqu'à mon torse. Il commence à embrasser la coupure en léchant le sang qui y coule, remontant jusqu'en haut. Je détourne immédiatement le regard et me cache même derrière mon coude, grimaçant et honteux . Mes jambes tremblent légèrement mais il fait si froid chez lui. Il retire sa veste et son haut, découvrant ses bandages. Les rares fois où je l'ai vu sans, il était couvert de bleus et autre blessures. Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien changé. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas l'air non plus très excité par la situation. Cette fois est différente. Ça a toujours été si passionnel et sauvage entre nous mais maintenant, on dirait juste un tueur en série quand il me regarde. Un couinement m'échappe brusquement. Il mordille mon bouton de chair. Il ne se prive pas lui. Après ce doux bruit sorti de ma gorge, ses caresses se précisent comme s'il se remémorait nos fois d'antan. Comme s'il se souvenait. Il connaît mon corps et ses points faibles par cœur. Il joue avec ma sensibilité comme toujours. Il n'a rien oublié. Il finit par sourire alors que je tente tant bien que mal à retenir mon plaisir.

 **\- Je vois que tu es plus maso qu'avant. Ou est-ce le manque ?**  
 **\- La ferme !**

Suite à mon ton agressif. Il pince fortement mon téton.

 **\- T'ai-je simplement permis de t'exprimer ?**

Je reste silencieux, rougissant davantage. Est-ce que tout ce temps sans se voir l'a mis dans cet état ?

 **\- Je ne veux entendre que ton plaisir et ta douleur.**

Il remonte ses lèvres jusqu'à mon cou tandis qu'une de ses mains descend jusqu'à mon membre pour commencer à le caresser du bout de ses doigts. Je n'ai toujours pas d'érection. Ça doit blesser son ego vu l'expression de son visage.

 **\- c'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'exciter mon grand.**

Je le regarde en souriant d'un air vainqueur. Il n'aime pas ça, je le sais, mais c'est tellement satisfaisant de le voir galérer ainsi. Il me foudroie du regard et glisse sa main plus bas. Il ne va quand même pas forcer les choses comme ça. Son index rentre brusquement en moi. Je me cambre et déglutis. Et il entre le deuxième doigt sans attendre ce qui me tord de douleur. Et à force de gesticuler, la lame s'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans ma hanche. Une larme finit par couler. C'est insupportable. Et il s'en fout complètement. Ce n'est plus de la provocation ou du sadisme, c'est du viol !

 **\- Est-ce que tu vas arrêter maintenant sale taré ?! Détache-moi !**

Je sais qu'il ne m'obéira pas mais s'il ne me laisse pas faire, ce sera le pire plan de toute ma vie et peut-être de la sienne. Il saisit soudainement ma gorge et serre ses doigts autour de celle-ci. Je respire difficilement et me tortille pour essayer de le dégager de là. Tant pis pour la lame, même si ça fait mal, c'est supportable.

 **\- ne t'ai-je pas demandé de te taire ?**

Il relève les yeux pour faire pression avec son regard autoritaire mais son expression change du tout au tout. Serait-ce à cause de mes larmes ? Il me lâche et retire ses doigts de mon entrée. Je reprends immédiatement ma respiration et me recroqueville vers la tête de lit. Ma hanche est en sang. Comme il semble légèrement sonné, il reste distant. Grâce à ça, ma gravité peut fonctionner sans problème. Les menottes ne tiennes pas et lâche en une seconde. Je frotte mes poignets pour sentir à nouveau mes mains. Elles m'ont serré si fort ces menottes que la trace rouge refuse de s'en aller. Je retire mon gant et me jette sur lui pour le gifler.

 **\- T'es complètement atteint toi ! Qu'est ce qui te prend d'agir comme ça et de forcer ?! T'es malade ! Si tu as des envie de viols, ne t'en prends pas à moi et va te faire soigner !**

Il ne riposte pas. Il reste figé et silencieux. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a dans le crâne cet enfoiré. Je soupire et retire mes vêtements. Il tourne le regard vers moi, il semble surpris et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

 **\- Cette fois tu vas te laisser faire sinon ça va mal finir.**

Ses lèvres n'arrivent pas à sortir le moindre mot. Et quand bien même, ça ne servirait à rien. Il lui manque quelque chose pour arriver à me toucher et ça me blesse profondément qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Mais il a sûrement raison, je dois être complètement maso. Je saisis son visage en douceur entre mes mains et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser dans la plus grande tendresse. Il n'a pas l'air de saisir mais il répond finalement avec maladresse. Je comprends qu'il faut que je fasse tout moi-même. J'attrape brusquement son col pour le tourner contre la tête de lit, même contre le mur et je m'asseois sur ses cuisses, ondulant lentement mon bassin contre son corps. Plus de mots, rien que des gestes. Il reprend petit a petit la main et descend ses lèvres à nouveau dans mon cou pour l'embrasser et le mordiller, laissant ainsi quelques marques. Je ne retiens pas mes soupirs. Je retire mon autre gant et descends ma main dans mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses pour me toucher lentement. Je me cambre contre son torse alors que sa langue s'occupe dès à présent de mes boutons de chairs.

 **\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que ce serait moi qui te guider..**

Je me coupe immédiatement, retenant un faible couinement. Il s'acharne alors au même endroit de la même manière pour me pousser à bout. Je tremble de plaisir et me mords la lèvre. Ma main remonte derrière sa tête pour se perdre entre ses longues mèches brunes tandis que mes autres doigts s'enfoncent les uns après les autres dans mon antre. Je sens d'ailleurs les siens descendre jusqu'à mon sexe maintenant bien dressé pour effectuer quelques lents coups de poignets. Je ne peux plus retenir mes faibles gémissements. Je décide de laisser tomber mon derrière pour venir caresser son membre a travers son pantalon. Lui aussi s'excite de plus en plus. Je souris légèrement, heureux d'avoir pu rattraper le coup. Heureux comme à cette époque...

 **\- Dazai, dépêche-toi bon sang..**

Il ne répond que par un petit rire. Aurais-je enfin retrouvé mon cher Dazai ? C'est pas trop tôt. Cet imbécile me fait languir plus qu'autre chose. Pour accélérer et le presser davantage, je défais sa braguette et baisse son caleçon pour laisser sa virilité sortir. Je caresse son gland à l'aide de mon pouce pour le torturer légèrement. Mais il a un self-control de malade. Enfin.. sauf quand je mets le paquet...

 **\- Dazai, mets-la ! J'en peux plus !**

Je gémis à son oreille pour le faire céder à ma demande. Celui-ci retrouve finalement la parole. Il rapproche ses lèvres de mon oreille.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose Chuuya ?**

Je rougis brusquement. Je refuse de refaire ça ! Mais je suis vraiment à bout.. Il me mordille l'oreille pour me pousser encore et toujours. Je ne tiens plus.

 **\- S-Senpai... Je vous en supplie...**

Je souris, satisfait, puis agrippé rapidement mes hanches pour m'empaler sur lui d'un coup sec. Je crie sur le coup, de la surprise et de la douleur mélangée à du plaisir encore faible. Je me colle à lui et le serre fort contre moi, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau sans retenue. Ça fait tellement mal, j'ai l'impression que c'est ma première fois. Je ne peux empêcher deux ou trois larmes de couler mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me déhanche très lentement sur ses cuisses. De faibles gémissements se cassent dans ma gorge. Quelle voix de merde. J'essaie de me raccrocher à ses lèvres pour tenir bon mais à peine ai-je frôler les siennes qu'il se jette sur moi comme une bête, ne me laissant aucun répit. Il entame de rapides et profonds va et vient en dévorant mes croissant de chair. Mais je ne peux pas me concentrer sur ce baiser et retenir mes cris de plaisir, c'est beaucoup trop me demander. Et il l'a bien compris,il dérive donc dans mon cou, sur mes clavicules, sur mes épaules, n'importe où pour m'embrasser, suçoter ou mordre mon échine.

 **\- Senpaaah ! Senpai ! AAH!**

Il y va encore plus fort au fur et à mesure de mes appels. Ce ne sont plus des larmes de douleur mais de plaisir intense qui dévalent mes joues. Les gouttes de sueur glissent sur mon front, elles commencent à perler partout sur mon corps. Je sors un brusque cri ou presque hurlement. Je n'arrive pas à contenir ce plaisir et comme il vient de trouver ma prostate, il s'acharne dessus comme un sauvage. Entre mes nombreux cris, je peux l'entendre doucement grogner mon nom. Alors je tente de respirer un grand coup et de reprendre ses lèvres entre les miennes. Il devient soudainement plus doux dans ses mouvements. Je peux aisément calmer mes gémissements qui s'entendent tout de même au fond de ma gorge. Nos langues dansent, s'enlacent, se frottent puis se détachent pour se retrouver plus rapidement. Je me sens venir petit à petit sur mon ventre. Il garde son rythme lent mais donnent de violents coups secs en moi ce qui me fait littéralement exploser entre ses doigts -parce qu'il a eu la bonne idée de commencer à me masturber en même temps. Et je me rends compte soudainement qu'on a oublié un truc important nommé capote.

 **\- D-Dazai ! Att-**

Un gémissement sort soudainement d'entre mes lèvres. Je l'entends gémir lui aussi du même coup. Puis une drôle de sensation m'envahit. Je me sens rempli d'un liquide chaud et agréable. Je rougis brusquement, larmes aux yeux. J'ai tellement honte. Je meurs d'embarras. En me voyant ainsi, il rigole doucement et embrasse mon front en caressant mes cheveux.

 **\- Tu es tellement adorable, mon petit Chuuya.**

Je redresse ma tête face à la sienne pour partager un dernier baiser. Je viens chercher ses mains également pour lier nos doigts. Sauf que je ne m'en sors pas aussi facilement. Je sens ses allées et venues reprendre. Il est encore excité ?

 **\- A-attends une minute toi !**  
 **\- Tu croyais vraiment qu'après tout ce temps je serais satisfait avec une seule fois ?**

Sa stupide question avec son vieil air niais et stupide me fait grimacer. Mais je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir perdu l'envie non plus alors pourquoi pas encore...

...

J'ouvre lentement les yeux pour tomber face à un torse couvert de bleus et de plaies et parlais celles-ci, il y a de nombreuses griffures et morsures dont je suis l'auteur. Je souris légèrement et embrasse tout son torse pour le réveiller en douceur. Mes baisers ont l'air de le chatouiller. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il commence à rigoler doucement. J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais il est terriblement beau et sexy ce suicidaire. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui murmure un doux "bonjour" pour bien commencer la journée.

...

Cela fait bien 2 heures que nous sommes sur le canapé. Dazai me réclament câlins, baisers et autres gestes affectifs mais il peut aller se faire voir.

 **-Toi alors, j'y crois pas que tu aies réellement fait une fausse annonce pour me mettre dans ton lit !**  
 **\- Chuuuyaaaaaa tu m'avais tellement manqué !**  
 **\- Faire passer une fausse annonce pour baiser c'est pas juste !**

Il me fixe en penchant la tête sur le côté.

 **\- Quoi encore ?**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas une fausse annonce, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.**  
 **\- Ah ? Et pourquoi tu l'as pas fait plus tôt crétin ?**  
 **\- Et bien... parce que je suis idiot.**

Je le fixe pour qu'il se rende compte de sa propre connerie. Il sait que je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Il sait que j'ai compris qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Mais il ne semble pas vouloir en parler alors je ne vais pas forcer. Peut être était-ce la raison de son comportement en début de soirée hier.

 **\- Tu attends quoi ? Montre-moi.**  
 **\- Ah oui ! Tiens !**

Il sort une lettre de son manteau, lettre qu'il me tend. Je la saisis et l'ouvre pour commencer à lire. J'ouvre grand les yeux au début de la lettre. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je rougis au fur et à mesure et finis même par verser des larmes de joie. Je me cache derrière ma main une fois la lettre lue. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. C'est tellement idiot mais je me sens libéré et en sécurité maintenant.

 **\- Bien sûr que je te pardonne idiot ! Bien sûr que j'accepte ! J'ose pas croire que tu m'aies fait une lettre pour me demander ça !**

Je me jette dans ses bras, en quête de câlin. J'ai lâché. Le bonheur m'envahit bien trop. Je sens ses bras serrer ma taille. Je suis tellement heureux.

 **\- Tu aurais préféré que je te le dise en face ? Je suis désolé mais je n'en avais pas le courage..**  
 **\- On s'en fout, ça change pas ma réponse !**

Le voilà immobile le temps de quelques secondes. Il attrape mes épaules et me retire de lui pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Il essuie gentiment mes larmes et souris.

 **\- Veux-tu bien sortir avec moi Nakahara Chuuya ?**

Je le fixe dans les yeux, j'ai encore envie de pleurer.

 **\- Évidemment que oui idiot !**

Je me jette immédiatement sur lui pour l'embrasser comme un fou. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a des sentiments pour moi. Je suis enfin apaisé.. Il détache ses lèvres des miennes pour croiser mes yeux avec les siens et caresser ma joue.

 **\- Je suis fou amoureux de toi Chuuya..**  
 **\- Je t'aime aussi Dazai.**.


End file.
